Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument that produces sound in the same manner as an acoustic piano, to a sound production control method, and to a storage medium.
Background Art
Heretofore, various technologies have been developed for reproducing the tone colors of an acoustic piano. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology in which the sound of a piano recorded using four-channel microphones is output from four-channel speakers of an electronic musical instrument in order to realistically reproduce the sound of the piano at the position of the performer.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-41292
However, it is assumed in the invention disclosed in Patent Document 1 that the electronic musical instrument is equipped with four-channel speakers, and the speakers need to be arranged so as to correspond to the positions of the corresponding microphones. Therefore, there is a problem in that the above-described technology cannot be applied to general electronic musical instruments.